


Swords Dance

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing, Canon, Comforting, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Incest, Love, Smut, Sword Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: While Arendelle is not likely to be attacked anytime soon, it's Queen and Princess must be prepared. Thankfully, this morning they have been training together and done many other things as well (Elsanna, Fluff/smut, Canon)





	Swords Dance

Anna clashed her blade down and hard against Elsa's, making their weapons clash with a carene of metal warping and a splitting sound of the odd contact of steel against pure and strengthened ice, the icy tipped edge of Anna's sword gently scuffing the pure ice that made Elsa's weapon.

She and Elsa were sparring together, as sisters and lovers, in the training yard of the Arendelle castle, where all the great heroes of their country had honed their skills before battle.

While Arendelle was not likely to be attacked by an invading force anytime soon, both sisters had to be prepared and as such would regularly test their skills against one another.

"Not bad, little sister," Elsa said.

Elsa was the more experienced warrior, having been trained in her spare time over the years by her father and several top ranking navy officials, skills she had then passed onto her sister, who was becoming a very fearsome opponent in her eyes, almost her exact equal in terms of strength, cunning and skill with a blade.

"Your showing an opening Elsa," Anna teased, getting a strike between Elsa's arm and her torso.

"And you're getting better at this," Elsa complimented. Elsa herself was clad in magnificent icy blue armour, spiky and powerful, with a long purple cape flowing behind her, reminiscent of the one she wore when she became queen.

Anna's training attire was not so dazzling, merely brown and beige training leggings and a tunic, but she knew her outfit would make her more agile, something that was in her favour due to her smaller, cuter, stature.

"Of course I am," Anna replied. "One of these days, I'll beat you in a training session."

"If you could beat me, Anna," Elsa put in. "You could beat anyone."

"I beat Hans, remember?" Anna reminded her.

"That was with your fist."

"Same thing."

As their blades crashed again with a metallic clang, Elsa smirked at her sister. "So, you think this is good for morning workout?"

"Heck yeah! So much better than doing laps around the castle," Anna replied, a smile on her face and her arms pressing the blade against Elsa's.

"I thought you liked running around the castle like you were a child again," Elsa giggled, referring to hers and Anna's childlike personalities.

"Yeah, but running is fun and all, but you know me." Anna then leaned her head between hers and Elsa's swords, kissing her lips in a cute manner. "I like to play."

Elsa smirked. "Your kisses won't save you on the battlefield, Princess."

"No, but this will," Anna retorted. She slid her leg around Elsa's, tripping the queen up.

As Elsa tumbled to the ground, she chuckled. "Clever girl."

"I'm full of surprises," Anna replied, helping her sister up.

Elsa conjured a second blade for herself, holding it in her other hand. "Wanna go dual-wielding?" She offered up a challenge.

Anna picked up a second sword as well, holding it against her arm. "Eh, should be fun." She leaped into the air, twirling like a whirling dervish and landing her blades against Elsa's, knocking her beautiful sister-queen back, the icy heels of her boots scraping across the stone floor.

Elsa grinned. "Looks like you didn't wear out all your energy on me last night." She then winked to try and bring Anna's defences down.

Anna blushed, but didn't back down, instead, she started to feel a growing sensation to remove Elsa's armour and take her right now, but she knew she could always do that later, at bed-time.

Elsa fused her ice swords together, creating a shield for her arm, a defense against any of Anna's frontal assaults, suggestive or otherwise.

Anna charged at Elsa, sliding her blade under her shield and kicking her in the foot, before twirling around again and knocking Elsa down on her front.

The Queen giggled and got up, dusting her armour. "You tease. You led me to believing you were coming from the front, when you actually struck from behind."

Anna smirked. "Just admit that I've won this round."

"Oh, you've won alright, not just this round," Elsa said, getting up and holding Anna. "But my heart as well."

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, kissing her passionately and holding her close, Anna softly moaning into the kiss, letting their tongues dance playfully.

Anna smiled. "I love you so much, Elsa."

Elsa grinned. "and I love you too, my beloved Anna." She then leaned close again, giving Anna another kiss.

Anna gazed into her sister's eyes. She wanted nothing more than to rip her armor off and take her right then and there.

Elsa then grabbed her sister and pinned her to floor, kissing her deeply and passionately.

Anna felt Elsa press her armoured form on top of her, enjoying her sister being on top.

The queen smirked and pulled away from the kiss. "Come on, Anna," she told her. "Let's go clean ourselves up, before Gerda has a fit."

"Only if I get to bathe with you," Anna replied.

Elsa gave her a peck. "Deal."

xXx

 

"Mmmmm," Anna moaned in delight as she laid in the water. "This is just right."

Elsa smiled, laying in the tub with her. "Yes, it is."

Anna swam over to her sister, snuggling her. "My bones feel so soothed thanks to this water."

"After the stunts you pulled, I'm not surprised you've got a few aches," Elsa remarked.

Anna smiled seductively. "I do, actually." She took Elsa's hand and placed it on her abdomen, just above the smooth, shaven skin of her pussy. "Right...here."

"Well, if my sister wants that kind of ache taken away," Elsa cooed. She then slid her fingers into Anna's pussy, gently stroking her sister's folds.

"Ohhh..." Anna moaned.

Elsa cupped Anna's cheek. "I love it when you moan." She then kissed Anna and continued to finger the princess, gently playing with her folds with her slender fingers.

"Mmmmm..." Anna felt pleasured by her beautiful older sister. She slid her hand onto Elsa's arm, holding her hand as Elsa fingered her.

Elsa kissed the smooth, creamy skin of her sister's neck, teeth pressing down playfully.

"Ahhh!" Anna sighed in delight. "Elsa..."

Elsa kept fingering Anna as she gently smothered Anna's neck in soft bites and kisses, wanting to make sure all of Anna's "aches" were taken care of.

She smiled, whispering in Anna's ear, "Beg for me, Anna."

"Elsa..." Anna moaned. "I... want you... so badly..."

"Oh yes you do," Elsa purred. "You want me because you are so thirsty for your sister."

"Yes!" Anna cried.

Elsa started to finger Anna a bit harder, starting to pound the young princess with her delicate digits

Anna didn't even make a noise at that. She was just letting herself be lost in the pleasure of Elsa's fingers and the husky sound of her sister's voice.

"You like this, Anna?" Elsa asked. "You like your older sister fingering your sweet little cunt?"

"Ahhhh!" Anna responded, feeling her climax growing much closer.

"Yes you do," Elsa cooed, kissing Anna's lips hard.

"Mmmh!" Anna moaned in surprise. With Elsa's lips locked to her own, her concentration broke and she came into the water.

Elsa pulled away and smiled. "You're adorable when you make love with me."

Anna then wrapped her foamy hand around her sister's neck and kissed her passionately, making out with her beautiful queen.

xXx

 

Later that day, Anna and Elsa headed out of the castle together, the two of them having cleaned themselves up and now wearing their more casual clothing, well Anna was casual, in her simple green summer dress, while Elsa was wearing her beautiful ice gown.

As they walked across the bridge to the town, Anna grunted as she stretched her arm.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Elsa asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah," she replied. "Just still a little sore, I think. My arm hurts when I move it."

"It's turned to jelly, I think." Anna's arm then wobbled like the treat she and Elsa enjoyed, like it was a balloon that had lost all of its air.

"Don't worry, Snowflake," Elsa told her. "A nice walk in the markets will help it. Maybe I can get you some of Oaken's special oil to rub on it."

Anna smirked. "You'd rub that oil all over me if you got the chance."

Elsa giggled. "You know you'd love it."

"Oh I would indeed," Anna agreed. "but I'd love to rub it all over your gorgeous body."

"Anna," Elsa chastised her, playfully. "I'd prefer if you didn't make such references in public."

"Too embarrassed that your so sexy?" Anna teased.

Elsa blushed. "You know that our relationship is a secret."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun with you." Anna then winked.

The two soon entered the Arendelle markets, the many stands and shops abuzz with customers and visitors. Elsa and Anna remembered these markets fondly, their parents having taken them there many times when they were younger.

Anna had the fondest memories of this place. When she was thirteen, her mother went out here with her while her father was busy with a trade negotiation. That year, there was a carnival in town and the biggest prize was a golden medallion. Anna being Anna had managed to win it and had kept that medalion ever since, wearing it on a necklace for special occasions such as Elsa's coronation. "I always love coming here," she admitted, strolling along with Elsa, hand in hand.

Her beautiful sister smiled at her, knowing that right there and then, Anna's pains from that morning were gone, drenched in feelings of nostalgia and fondness.

Elsa walked over to a flower stand, sniffing a bunch of beautiful pink roses softly. "Mmm, these would be a part of a beautiful bouquet."

Anna took one sniff, before sneezing loudly. "Achoo!" She then groaned heavily. "Maybe not with my allergies."

Elsa chuckled and wiped Anna's nose. Her sister was adorable when she sneezed like that, much like she herself did on Anna's birthday, all sniffled up with a very bad cold. At least Anna didn't create little snow creatures with her sneezes.

She then held Anna's hand. "Come on, let's get you somewhere that's pollen free."

"Oh I concur your majesty," Anna replied, before sneezing again with another loud "Achoo".

The two of them strolled down another set of markets, before Anna noticed one thing in the corner of her eye. It was a beautiful jewelry stand, with various items made of precious jewels and metals on display. At the center of the display was a beautiful necklace, one that seemed to resemble a sliver of Elsa's ice.

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna urged her older sister. "Look what I found!"

Elsa looked at Anna as she held the necklace up in her hand. "Oh my, that's so beautiful."

"It's like it's made of your ice!" Anna stated. "So cold and beautiful at the same time."

Elsa chuckled. "It's very sweet, dear Anna, but I can make my own jewelry. You needn't buy me any."

"Not even one thing? C'mon, it would save you the effort."

"It doesn't take much effort to create anything with my ice, Anna. Besides, a queen mustn't let herself be lazy, especially when she has a beautiful sister to care for." Elsa then cupped Anna's cheeks and gave her an eskimo kiss.

Anna smiled and hugged her sister, holding her tightly.

Elsa petted Anna's head softly. "Come on, Anna, let's go and see what else is here."

The two of them spent the rest of their day at the markets, Anna insisting on buying every piece of chocolate she could find.

As the sun began to set over the kingdom, Anna and Elsa noticed something in the town square.

A group of the citizens were gathering around a large pole in the square, dancing in pairs and a small band playing a very joyful tune. This wasn't an uncommon thing in Arendelle of course, but it was a quaint little scene to see.

As the citizens danced gayly to the flow of the music, Anna and Elsa watched from the sidelines, looking over at their people.

"They're so happy," Elsa mused, seeing a pair of lesbian couples dancing near them. "I'm glad to be the ruler of such a bunch of happy people."

"Wanna join them?" Anna smirked, nudging Elsa's elbow in a very playful manner.

Elsa blushed. "Wait what? Anna…" Elsa hid her blushing red face in her hair braid, cooing like a puppy.

Anna giggled. "Come on, snow cutie. Let's go dancing."

"Anna… I'm nervous about dancing in public," the shy queen blurted out.

Anna held her sisters hand, dragging her into the square, the beautiful queen gasping in surprise.

Anna sniggered. "Elsa, you're adorable."

Elsa took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright, I suppose I'd be a horrible queen if I didn't share a dance with my citizens."

Elsa and Anna held hands, beginning to dance in the square with their fellow Arendellians, spinning, twirling, gliding around the square on their own two feet like a pair of graceful skaters.

Anna spun Elsa outward on her arm as the music played in pompous, upbeat fashion, the two sisters having not had this much fun on the dance floor in a while.

As the song soon started to come to an end, Anna dipped Elsa and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Snow Queen," she spoke honestly.

Elsa grinned. "I love you too, Sweet Princess," She responded.

Unfortunately, Anna lost her balance, and the two went tumbling onto the ground.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Anna screamed as she hit the ground.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Gugghhh!" Anna grunted. "My blasted arm!"

Elsa sighed, helping her sister up. "Hang on, Anna." She looked around at the citizens. "Sorry everyone, but my sister needs urgent attention."

The citizens moved out of the way and Elsa helped Anna hobble back towards the castle, clutching her arm. "Fuck me."

Elsa hugged her sister. "It's alright, Anna," she comforted her. "Come on, let's get you home."

xXx

 

Sometime later, Elsa brought some milk and cookies into hers and Anna's bedroom, seeing her sister sitting up in bed with her arm in a sling made from Elsa's ice.

"Supper is served," the older sister stated proudly.

Anna sighed. "Thanks."

"How's the arm?" Elsa inquired, placing the snacks to one side and sitting on the bed.

"Hurts like hell thank you," Anna jested.

Elsa looked down. "If I had known you'd gotten a fracture in your arm, I'd have taken you to the doctors right away."

"Hey, in this case we both guessed wrong," Anna replied.

Elsa kissed Anna's cheek. "Get better soon, okay?"

Anna smirked. "Well, I'll need some love from a certain sister of mine."

Elsa giggled. "Then if it's love you want," She accepted. "Then love you shall have." She then leaned close, tilting Anna's chin and kissing her softly.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** This fic was originally gonna be done with Val, but since she's retired now, I decided to finish it off with Matty instead. Hope you like it! (And send Anna get well cards.)


End file.
